sdbffandomcom-20200215-history
Sevvey6
A noob in the finale servers and sometimes the pheonix servers sevvey has switched from being completely annoying to fairly kind in the wipes. He is normally Known as Kid Joe and is pretty well known to those he meets. An example of his noobness: *Once started a wipe dead as a human. Not only that but somehow in hell even though he did not know how to move. *Always trys to be revived when dead even when it was rp'ed and complains when he isnt *Picks up random people after saying "wanna go to space?" without an answer tries to give them a mask as there grabbed and if they dont grab it in time they die and get him banned. *Once as a yardrat master found a guy named Bo'tas in a jungle planet noob hut with drills using not only a glitch to get inside but also non rped into his noob hut pretended he knew him gave him a mask and took him to vegeta where he got him banned. Again. Sevvey has been banned over twenty times in the last four months and is allways PISSED AS HELL afterwards.Some good things about him: *Gives people resources when they ask him *Gives free rides to space rply *Teaches some people rply for free *Has cured four different types of aids and zombisim *Took robots off that boring ass robot ship *As a yardrat master taught all his children instant transmission as well as a few others *Killed barely anyone out of the kindness of his heart. what you think i couldnt kill anyone!!?? I CAN EFFFING KILL YOU!! ummm i mean he can...... *He is as sexy as hell and will suduce you if your not carefull. Sevvey is often known as kid joe or other variations (teen joey, baby joe. Child Joeseh, and adult Joe) Switches between different species except for makoyojin and demigod cause they suck and makyo star only comes out like every five years and demigods are just kaios with no skills. Sevvey is most often a namekian saiyan or human and has become some ranks(turtle hermit, crane hermit, yadrat master, namekian teacher,and non offical king of earth when no one was logged on.) If you see joe in the game allways offer him inside your home and he will take you to space for free esecially if your a noob and are to lazy to make a space ship. ALso if you find a little hut that says "Kid Joes SpaceTravel Co" its basically a free* trip to space. ALso if you get joe banned he will find you and cut off your balls. If your a woman or just born without balls joe will just cut off your characters balls/uterus. Also joe is minorally packed with only energy, grav, space fly and materialize. so all you homos/Heteros stop saying I....He ....... It.... packs! cause its barely packin**. *Warning not really free **He is packin just not in the game